The Dark Apprentice
by wolfmedia
Summary: 1 boy and his dark powers will fight to right the wrongs done to him and his family. Any who stand in his way will fall victim. Rated M for dark themes, violence, and detailed gore. reviews much are very appreciated. currently on holduntil further notice.
1. Prouloge

Prologue

In a land called Eden there was a small farm family. It was just a normal Thursday afternoon there until the soldiers attacked. They slaughtered a family and the livestock and then burned the house and the crops to the ground. All that was left was a 15year old boy named Zien who vowed revenge. And so he ran. And ran. He ran until he could run no more.

And then he found a little cottage in the Cursed Swamp. Zien knew no one dared go there for fear of a rumored sorcerer. Zien then went in thinking he could find some food to steal and continue his run to the next land to find a skilled swordsman to teach him.

"Come here boy. I know you are there." A man said.

Zien was petrified with fear. He didn't think the rumored sorcerer would be awake or even be real for that matter.

"Come here boy before I turn you into a pile of ashes where you stand. I wouldn't like to but I will if I have to." The man said.

Zien went in the house and went to a room where the voice was.

"I'm sorry to have intruded but I was just hoping to steal some food. For I have not ate in a long time and after I had stolen the food I would leave and not return until I felt ready." Zien explained.

"Ready for what? And where would you go that would take a petty thief like you?" The man asked.

"To kill the soldiers who murdered my family. I would go to the land over to find a skilled swordsman to teach me." Zien said.

The man laughed and then said "Why use a sword when I can see potential in you? I can teach you things no other can I will teach you the dark arts of magic" he then smiled and held out his hand.

Zien took his hand and stood. He stood tall and proud for he has found a way to destroy those who did him wrong. Zien studied many long years with the old man and learned many dark things. He learned how to break a man's neck without even touching them and how to break even a man's will and make him his slave. Many years Zien studied and many years that desire for the revenge of his family boiled and grew till he wanted to destroy the land and remake it himself.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Again boy! Imagine it as one of the men who slaughtered your family!" the old man yelled to Zien

They were outside behind the cottage practicing how to break a man's neck with out any movement on some undead bodies the old man conjured up. Zien was having trouble getting the idea down and doing it with out the twist of his hand movement he grew used to.

"I don't see why your teaching me how to do all this magic I've learned with just my mind now! None can stand against me even with just using movements to produce the spell!" Zien said

"I've told you if you use your mind none can predict what you will do. Unlike when you were younger there are sorcerers that are under the king's control now. Now do it again if you can do it once you can do it more and more." The old man said

Zien was growing angry and then finally he broke all three of the undead corpse's necks at once with no movement.

"That's it boy! Now your training is complete. Come inside." The old man said heading inside.

Zien went inside and sat down tired but happy. His learning had ended and now he could get revenge for his family. The old man came down the stairs holding a staff. The staff ended in a pure black mineral that radiated with dark magic. The old man called it obsidian. The old man sat down next to him.

"It has been 15 years since you came to steal food and I started teaching you dark magic. And through that time you have learned many things and grew to be a man. Now I give you my old staff. I've grown to old to keep it and you are still young and strong. Take this staff it will strengthen your power. Now go and avenge your family." The old man said.

Zien took the staff and he could feel his power grow just by holding it. It felt just like when he performed his first spell. He then left and went to the city to find it now had a giant wall surrounding it.

"Amazing. Something that looks so strong will be crushed very soon and very quickly." Zien said to himself.

He walked to the front gates and soldiers stopped him saying he must pay to enter.

"I have no money. Also why should I give my money to a bunch of lowlife scums who compared to me have power similar to a roach." Zien said.

"How dare you speak to use like that! Do you know who we are?" One of the soldiers said.

"All I need to know is that you disgrace the title of men of the law and you wear the same garments as the men who murdered my family." Zien replied to him.

"You insolent fool. I'll show you who is the scum here!" A soldier yelled.

He then pulled his sword out and slashed at Zien with it. But Zien dodged to the left then grabbed the man's head and used magic to shatter his skull and brain.

The man fell lifeless to the ground. Then the other two soldiers unsheathed their swords and attacked. Zien dodged under both their blades and then grabbed their heads, one in each hand, and used magic to create fire in his hands and burned them. Zien controlled the fire and willed it to go into their mouths and burn them from the inside out.

They both screamed in pain as they fell to the ground burning from the inside out. Zien turned towards the gate to the town and used magic to raise it.

"Murder! Murder at the gates! Send the guards to stop that man!" A man said.

Zien looked up to see a guard with a crossbow on the wall yelling for the other guards. Zien uses magic and crumbles the wall under him. The man fell and pieces of the wall fell on him, burying him under the cement.

"All who stand in my way shall die. All who oppose me will suffer. Those who wish to so me from my revenge will have their blood turned into a river!" Zien yelled.

He then summoned a massive storm and created a tornado made of flame and sent it towards all the soldiers. Most of them ran in terror but others were not so lucky. Zien started laughing manically until he felt a stabbing pain.

Zien looked to see an arrow sprouting from his side and as he tore the arrow from his side all his strength left him and so did his consciousness.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up son." said a man.

Zien felt hay under his clothes and skin and he wondered where he was. He sat up to feel no pain from his side where the arrow stabbed him. He opened his eyes and saw a tall, slightly balding man. It was his father

"Dad?" Zien asked shocked.

"No it's your priest Father Mandalas. Of course it's me." His dad said with sarcasm.

Zien couldn't believe his eyes either he had died and went to heaven or he was dreaming. Zien then looked down and saw himself as he was when his family was killed. It didn't matter which it was though, he just knew that if he was with his family again he would do his best to make it the best. Unlike last time where he slept all day cause his father said he could do to the work he has done the days before.

"Now that I think about it. You've been working none stop the last few days. I guess you earned a day off. Well if you want to sleep today go ahead." his dad said.

"No dad I'm fine. We should get to work." Zien said.

Zien then got up and ran outside to start working. He started by milking the cows and branding the new cows old enough to be branded. Zien worked harder that day then he ever did before and his father had noticed it.

"You know if you keep working like that you're going to drop dead from exhaustion" His father said.

"I'd rather be dead then see what happens again" Zien said under his breath.

"What?" His father asked.

"Nothing dad. Hey dad the bucket is full take this one and hand me that one" Zien said pointing to the last empty bucket.

Zien's father took the bucket and took it inside and when he came back the last bucket was full already.

"It's strange I could never get you to work like this before. What has gotten into you?" Zien's father asked while shoveling hay.

"Nothing dad. Can't I just be a good son and work the entire day away to make the burden of the farm easier?" Zien asked after drinking a glass of water given to him by his mother.

"Depends. Are you going to run away while me and your mother burn again?" Zien's father asked.

"What?" Zien asked horrified.

Zien looked at his mother and father to just see burned corpses in their clothes doing chores. The pitchfork dropped from his hand as he slowly backed away in terror.

"It wasn't my fault. I would have saved you if I could. I was small and weak but now I have power I can avenge your deaths." Zien continued

the corpses stood up and reached to Zien. He then backed away farther in fear. Zien has seen many dead corpses reanimated to learn the dark arts but the simple fact that these corpses belonged to his family was truly terrifying.

Zien then collapsed in a heap on the ground a for the first time in 15 years he cried. Zien cried and cried till he choked on his tears. He was sorry he didn't know what he does now back then. He was sorry I he stayed in that haystack sleeping the entire day instead of helping his father. And Zien was the most sorry because he now remembered one thing truly terrifying. The night his mother died so had the baby boy she was due to have in approximately a few months. Zien remembered how she grew around her stomach and when Zien asked why his mother said that it's a very special gift. One he would have to wait for.

And yet that day never came. Zien now knew of the boy who haunts his dreams. He never told his master out of fear of delaying the revenge his family deserved.

"Oh dear Zien we never wanted this. But its alright now dear you can be like us." Zien heard his mother say.

Zien noticed that while he was blinded by his emotions the corpses of his mother and father had tied him to a stake and set hay at his feet. They were going to burn him alive.

"No let me go! Untie me this instant mother!" Zien screamed in terror.

Ever sense his house and family burned he has had a fear of fire if it did not come from his hands. He always feared it was the soldiers come to finish what they began.

Zien saw his father start the fire and as the flames burned his skin he screamed in the utmost terror and pain he has felt and as the flames licked his skin Zien's vision turned black.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zien then sat up in a cold sweat and an extreme pain in his side. He looked to see someone has removed the arrow and sewn his wounds and bandaged him. He tried to get up and saw he was in a room with one bed, a stool, and a large water bowl. Zien listened closely but heard nothing but the grinding of medicinal herbs and footsteps. Zien slowly raised from the bed and walked to the door to see it was locked.

"Damn" Zien said waving his hand over the lock.

Zien noticed no matter what he did simple thoughts or hand movements would not perform the magic he wished to unlock it. Zien the remembered his master saying that a life threatening injury has consequences on magic. It will greatly wound magic as well. Say for example his master had an arrow in his body as well then for some time the master would be a simple incantation wizard bound to words for magic. Zien swore and then tried to remember the word for unlock.

"Ah yes now I remember. _Leckrois." _Zien said willing his magic to follow the words.

Zien heard the door unlock and slowly sidled out the door into the rest of the building. He went to a room and saw a girl's back turned to him cooking specific rare herbs with a strange green paste. He approached the girl silently and tapped her on the back when suddenly she turned and hit him with the pan. The last thing Zien heard before he lost consciousness was that she was sorry.

Zien soon woke back up in the same room but with one difference. The girl was there tending to his wounds more. Zien then got his first real look at her besides when she hit him with the pan, and he saw that she was quite attractive. Her hair was black like night and her eyes were green and the sparkled like stars. And her smile was what Zien liked the most because it somehow warmed his cold, stone heart caused by many years of black magic practice and his desire of revenge. She was some one that anybody would happily let tend to their wounds. The only thing was that she sometimes had a sharp tone in her voice.

"That was the single most stupid thing I've ever seen someone do. What would possess someone to rip out an arrow when it's deep into your side I'll never know. If you had even slightly damaged your spine doing that I wouldn't have been able to do anything for you. You're lucky I'm doing this at all after what you did but I think that some deserve a second chance." The girl said.

"Why are you helping me then? That can't be the only reason why." Zien said.

"well that and his majesty believes that if I heal you and keep you under my wing until you're in full condition you might choose to become a General in the army. Our most recent General passed away when trying to stop the yearly monsoon that floods the farming lands to the west in the town of Archana." The girl said

"Hah figures the so high and mighty majesty would try to recruit someone who just destroyed the entire east gate and killed a large amount of guards with a swipe of his hand. Arrogant fool that king of yours." Zien said trying to hide the pain she caused stitching him up.

"Well I think it would be a good idea. You could repent for your sins against our lord and also become a hero to the people. Anyways what is your name? I need to know so I can write it down on the registration form." The girl said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"My name is Zien and that is all. I lost my last name when I lost my family. Sense we are doing formalities now what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Izabel. I won't tell you my last name sense you won't tell me yours but I will tell you I learned how to use herbs and such by living with my grandmother most of my life after my mother passed because of the plague." Izabel said with a hint of sadness.

"It seems we are two sides of the same coin." Zien said.

"Maybe but my magic is nowhere near like yours. Mine only makes wounds close faster which honestly is why the king keeps trying to join the army as a medic. I keep telling him I'm just a local herbalist and I work for myself to help others." Izabel said while closing his wound.

Zien soon got up and requested that she goes and get him a few things so he can do something important. Little did Izabel know Zien was planning to summon an Ancient One.

End of chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izabel didn't know what half the things Zien said to get was much less how to get them. She also was curious why he needed nightingale, a goat, wax and a wick to make a candle, rosemary, dragon's tongue and incense. Zien said that it wasn't her business but he was her patient so it was.

Izabel went to the usual place to get herbs and asked the store manager if he knew where to get some of the items or if he had any.

"Sorry Izabel out of all this stuff I might be able to help with the rosemary and dragon's tongue but if you want a goat and wax and a wick go to the market street. Odds are you might also find that incense stuff." The store manager said.

Izabel said thank you and went to the market street and found everything except incense which she was soon told its used by people who use magic to meditate and summon ancient beings. Izabel felt like she could trust Zien so she continued trying to find it. Eventually she found a small market selling magic trinkets. She had seen plenty of stores like these where they sell stolen jewelry saying it's magic to any fools who listen. She decided to take a chance and see if he had any incense.

"Excuse me? I'm here to try and find something for a friend I was hoping you could help me." Izabel said

"Yes I'm sure I can. But are you sure he is a friend? Maybe he is a secret love? In that case I have this necklace that will make him love you for as long as you wear it. Or maybe you need something to get back at him for a cruel joke he did I have a bag full of talisman's for that. No wait maybe just maybe you need something to help him see a lost family member. I have trinkets for all your magical needs and all for low prices." The man said.

"Trust me I know your trade. You steal jewelry and say its magic even though it's not. I was hoping that you could actually be useful for once and help me find something called incense. My friend needs it because he needs to meditate in order to regain his full strength faster so he can be the new General of the Army for his majesty." Izabel said annoyed by the man.

The man's face then changed from sly seller to terror in the thought of the man coming and arresting him.

"Alright tell you what I'll give you some incense free but on one condition. Your friend doesn't come and arrest me then he can have as much as he wants." He said.

Izabel smiled thinking it was a great deal considering she spent about 30 gold coins for the rest of the things Zien wanted. She still had no idea why he needed a goat but she decided not to think about it.

"I guess you have a deal." Izabel said taking the incense and heading back home.

Meanwhile at the house Zien continued trying to use magic but no good came of it. He simply learned that even trying to summon a spark of fire from nothing tired him easily. Zien was getting angrier and angrier each time he grew tired from using magic but he kept trying to make it so soon he would be at full strength. After all he had to be the King's general correct? The plan brought a smile to Zien's face. He would simply gain the trust of the king and kill everyone one by one. Eventually they would catch on but at that time he will be ready for his last attack. But he has to summon Tenebris. Tenebris is an ancient dragon of power that in the past the people of this world worshipped like a god. Zien did not like the idea because he only seen  
Tenebris once and only for a second but what he saw was truly terrifying at the time.

"It's a shame who the people stopped worshipping the ancient dragons. Now they only worship some hero who supposedly slayed an ancient dragon. What was his name? Oh yes Ghelos the banisher of evil. I find it kind of funny how people's faith can change so fast after one rumor. Anyway the Izabel girl, I don't know why but I am attracted to her. Then again she is quite beautiful so I guess that's normal but there was something else about her that he liked and its annoying me that I don't know what it is." Zien said to himself in a thoughtful mood.

"Have you ever though that it's just my personality?" Izabel said in the doorway smiling holding a bag.

"What? How long were you there?" Zien asked with his face redder than a rose.

"Oh long enough to know you like me. Tell you what. I've seen how strong you are and when you're fully healed and you become general if you can stop the monsoon and save the farmlands in Archana then I will let you take me on 1 date and after that we will see what happens. Also here are those things you wanted. I left the goat outside though because I don't want hoof prints on my floor." Izabel said teasing Zien.

"All I have to say is get ready for that date because stopping a monsoon is a simple task for me" Zien said.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

later that day at night Zien went outside with the contents and 3 black candles made from the wick,wax and his blood that Izabel bought for him.

He went outside and put down a bowl on the stone bench in the yard and he put incense in the bowl after covering the bottom with nightingale and rosemary then put the dragon's tongue on top.

"Where did she put that goat?" Zien asked himself annoyed about not getting it before he started setting everything up.

Zien got up and went around the house looking for it till he found it and led it to the bench and tied it to the bench so it couldn't get away. He then lit the candles and conjured a fire in his hands and started an ancient chant to summon Tenebris from the shadows where he dwelled. After the chant he lit the contents in the bowl and when it burst into flames, instead of red the flames were completely black showing that the summoning was working. Zien looked into the sky to see that the stars had gone completely dark and the outline of a multi-headed dragon made completely out of the shadows and pure darkness. The dragon must have chosen a new form it was nothing like it was before except the multiple heads.

"Why have you awakened me human" Tenebris asked harshly.

"I've summoned you for aid. My magic skills have suffered due to a near death experience and I need you to restore my powers. I have brought a goat as tribute." Zien said making sure to be as confident as possible.

Zien looked to the dragon only to see pure darkness. It was like looking in to a pit that never ended. The only thing Zien saw was the dragon's outline just barely when it moved. The only way he knew where the dragon was and if it was there is by his ability to sense magic.

"I require more than a puny goat as tribute. One beast yes but I also need something else. Something human." The dragon mused as if entertained.

It was then Zien felt another source of magic, a fainter yet bright source. He looked behind him to see Izabel standing in the doorway to the back yard petrified by awe and fear.

"I trusted you Zien. I heard what others say but I didn't believe them I thought it was some sort of way to grow stronger faster and yet you lied to me. You should have told me the truth" Izabel said with tears in her eyes.

As soon as a tear fell from her face the dragon rushed her as fast as possible and zien tried to make a small shield around her so the dragon could not harm her.

"You may be an ancient dragon of great power but I will not let you harm Izabel even if it means my life." Zien said with a fierce intensity in his voice.

"I will not harm her. A tear a pure sadness is like an elixir to cure all ills and age to dragons like me that thrive in darkness and cause sadness. But I'll tell you a new deal." Tenebris said craning his many necks to catch a tear in its mouths.

"If you take well care of this girl then you can have all your power back and an extra gift just from me. A gift that if my still sleeping brothers and sisters learned of, they would rip me to shreds." Tenebris said with a slight hint of compassion towards Izabel.

It made sense Tenebris would make such a deal. Tenebris was one of the few female dragons left and legend went that she once fell for another dragon that was made of pure light but could not be with him for her safety because if she tried her darkness would shed away and she would burn to death in the light. And so whenever there was a deal that involved a girl to be made she would take it with a great compassion. It's even said that when the sunrises she is still on the horizon hoping to just barely catch a glimpse of the dragon before she must leave for safety.

"I accept this deal. I will protect Izabel with my life and any who harm her will face a terrible death even if that person is me. She will not shed a tear under any circumstances." Zien said with all the courage and responsibility the world could offer.

"I'll hold you to that deal. Now I bestow your former strength upon you and the gift of the ancient dragons!" Tenebris said with power flowing through her words.

It was then that Tenebris breathed upon Zien and her breath was surprisingly sweet and warm to Zien's skin and sense of smell. Suddenly he began to feel a pain in his back at his shoulder blades and when the dragon left two large dragon wings ripped out of his back.

"Oh Lord Ghelos what has that dragon done to you?" Izabel said with fear in her voice.

When Zien turned to speak to her and tell her that it is a gift that he has willingly taken to protect her he fell to the ground unconscious when all his power suddenly started rushing back through his head like water after a dam has broken.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on get up. How are you going to protect me if you're knocked out?" Zien heard Izabel said giggling.

Zien opened his eyes to see Izabel smiling over him. He tried to get up to but when he did the wings Tenebris gave him came out from behind me. At first he was surprised but then remembered everything.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me again?" Zien said.

"How could I still be mad at you when you said that you would sacrifice yourself to that thing if anything happened to me?" Izabel said

"Strange I thought it would be a while before you actually forgave me." Zien said.

"Oh shut up already ok. By the way his majesty came to check on you while you were asleep. He seems s very interested in the fact that you now have wings but he never asked a question except how you're doing." Izabel said

"Perfect. I should get dressed and get ready for a visit." Zien said as he was rising from the bed.

"Why? He didn't say to visit as soon as you wake up. Why don't you stay and eat at least?" Izabel asked.

"I'm sorry but I'd sooner get this over with and get the position of general now then wait and make him think I've turned down his offer. I'll be back soon. I promise Izabel." Zien said getting dressed in fresh clothes.

"Well if you are set on leaving then I guess I should unlock the closet with that staff I found beside you." Izabel said.

Izabel rose from her chair and grabbed a key off the wall and went to a closet to unlock it. She opened the door and pulled out Zien's staff to show it wasn't even slightly scratched. Zien went to her and took it gently and politely.

"Thank you Izabel. You know that my trial for general is a public event. If you want I can take you with me. I don't want you to think that I don't want to be near you because that's not true I have no problem with you coming as well." Zien offered.

"Well since you offered I guess I can. Just let me find something nice to wear ok I don't want to look horrid in front of His Majesty." Izabel said while she went up the stairs to her room.

This was the first time Zien got a good look at the entire house. It was a simple home with a couch against the wall with a table in front of it, a desk against the far wall to do documents, a kitchen and bathroom, the only thing different was the potion table and books about herbs near the door. But what really got Zien's attention were the books about alchemy behind the door out of sight. Zien began to look through them but then a picture fell out of one of them.

"Hmm what is this?" Zien asked himself curiously.

Zien was surprised to see Izabel as a little girl bouncing on a man's lap. Zien figured out soon it was her father but what really got his attention were the gloves he was wearing.

They were the type of gloves the king makes for alchemists. And if he has them then that means Izabel's father is an alchemist. Just then a idea popped into his head because under most of the books was a journal made by her father recording her alchemy progress till eventually it just stopped.

"What are you doing?" Izabel asked.

"Oh sorry I was just taking a look around and I saw these and thought they were a bit weird to be behind your door. You never told me your father was a alchemist." Zien said trying to change the subject.

"Why bother telling anyone who he was. It got him killed in the end because he got so wrapped up in his work. Ever heard of the Battle of Isranelk?" Izabel said sounding annoyed.

"Wasn't that supposed to be the bloodiest battle the kingdom has seen? What kind of alchemy did he study?" Zien asked more curious than before.

"He unfortunately studied how to make a philosopher's stone. When he found out he was insane and they took him for a mercy killing after burning all his notes so no one could come as close as he was. I still remember the notes though because every night he wouldn't stop repeating them in his sleep." Izabel said sounding like she was going to be sick.

"Hey you ok? You look a little pale." Zien said worried

"Do you know what it takes to make a philosopher's stone? It takes a human soul and blood. Lots of it, not to mention the other things needed. He made a very close fake after killing my dog Zien. That research turned him into a monster. He killed my mother." Izabel said nearly crying.

After hearing about her father Zien decided he wouldn't go to the king today. After his decision he took of his cloak and laid down his staff and pulled Izabel into a long, comforting hug while he wrapped his newly gotten wings around the two of them for the rest of the day.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey. Are you feeling better?" Zien asked.

Izabel woke up to find herself wrapped around Zien and his wings, which she still hasn't got used to, wrapped around the two of them.

"Oh umm yeah I'm fine" Izabel said blushing violently.

"Are you sure? You're red as a rose." Zien asked jokingly.

"I'm fine. Aren't we supposed to go see his majesty so you can claim your place as General of the Army?" Izabel asked trying to change the subject.  
"We can go if you want Izabel." Zien said.

"No we will umm go today it's my fault we didn't yesterday. I shouldn't have talked about it." Izabel said obviously flustered.

"Hey it doesn't matter if we go today or next week. We don't have to go as long as you don't want to. You were upset yesterday and I respect that you actually talked to me about it and such. I've never had anyone to talk to about stuff like that so helping someone with a problem like that felt oddly refreshing and good. So remember Izabel if there is anything you ever need to talk about then you can talk to me and I will do all I can to help." Zien said with a smile.

"I'll remember that for later I guess. Come on we should go." Izabel said happily.

Zien and Izabel got up and picked up everything and went out the door to walk to town.

The first thing Zien saw was the portion of the city wall he destroyed was already well under way to being reconstructed. It was funny to him that so much hard work could be destroyed in seconds.

When he started walking through town with Izabel he immediately heard people whispering behind them saying that he was the one who destroyed the wall and so many guards.

"Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Zien asked knowing the answer.

"Well when you kill as many guards as you did and destroy the city wall in near seconds then you tend to attract attention. I had 2 guards placed outside my house because 3 times right after you were brought to me a villager tried killing you in your sleep." Izabel said calmly.

They continued walking till the came to the castle gates, at first they were stopped till they realized who Zien was then they quickly got out of his way.

"I don't care if he was a dragon sent to destroy all of my troops he is powerful and that makes me want him as my General. Besides if we treat him like an honored guest then he will be pleased to be a part of my army." The king argued to a couple other wizards.

The king then saw Zien and Izabel in the doorway and he rose from his throne to greet them.

"Hello my friend, and hello to you Izabel, always a pleasure to see you again." The king said.

He went to shake Zien's hand but as soon as he took hold of his hand his hand started to burn at the touch.

"I see that you're burning with anticipation to get started so let us begin." The king said cooling his hand off.

"However a few of my other wizards have a objection to you being my General so I have decided to make it a contest. Now if you will follow me I will show you where the arena is." He said leaving for the court yard.

Izabel and Zien followed behind him. Zien was thinking of the rules for such a battle or if there was any at all. Izabel however was wondering if Zien would be safe doing this.

"As you can see it is quite a large arena. Now I'm sure you're wondering what rules there will be and they are simple. Rule one is you cannot use magic of any kind unless it's an enchanted weapon you're using. This will show me if you are still able to fight without magic, because there are enemies immune to magic. Rule two is you may not leave the arena boundary simply because we don't want anyone else in danger. And Rule three is you may not take anything your opponent is carrying. This is because these people have loved ones and giving them the possessions of fallen family members makes them happy knowing we care. Now any questions?" the king asked with a smile on his face.

"Just one, are these allowed?" Zien asked spreading his wings.

The king gasped and then looked over Zien trying to decide whether or not to have them ripped off and hung on his wall or let him keep them.

"I suppose they are since they are attached to your body. And I don't want to harm you so I won't have them removed of course. I'll just add one rule and that is not to fly so high we can't see you, and if you do fly to make it look good ok. Besides not only are we doing this for the position of General but we are also doing it to entertain our civilians." The king said happily thinking of the cheering crowd.

"Then I guess that's all we need to know. Where do I find the forge and enchanter in this city?" Zien asked.

"The forge is down the main road and a left when you come to the potion store. My enchanter is there as well supposedly because they found an already enchanted sword." The king said still smiling.

"Ok. Let's go Izabel we have things to do." Zien said.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The forge was almost like any other, hot to get near, you can always hear hammers pounding on the soon to be weapons, and most of all the happy store clerk who always had a smile on his face for those purchasing the weapon.

The only thing different was that there was a young man who looks like he hasn't seen food or sunlight in a long time.

"Maybe its activated with a spell. Have you tried that?" the boy asked.

"If we hadn't then we wouldn't be the best blacksmiths in the kingdom now would we? We tried everything the only thing we got was one small inscription to show up on the blade saying _I reveal my secrets when one of dragon's strength touches my hilt._ Now if you can figure out what that means then maybe you would be helpful but otherwise get out your scaring my customers.

As the boy left Zien and Izabel came down and asked if he was the enchanter the king told him about.

"I am indeed. My name is Adammus Philanopus. I am the top enchanter for the king. I enchant weapons for the wizards of the king's army to use when regular magic isn't enough." The boy boasted.

"Yes that's very nice but I just need you to enchant my weapon when I get it. For you see I have a royal letter saying I may have a weapon for me free of charge as candidate for General of the Army." Zien said.

"Oh well I guess I can help." Adammus said.

Zien and Izabel walked into the forge to see the clerk. He was a large muscular man with a beard that would put a dwarf to shame.

"Welcome friends my name is Barbus. If you need weapons I'm your man. Now how can I help you?" Barbus said happily.

Zien showed him the letter from the king and Barbus' smile immediately fell of his face.

"Ugh of course you're a candidate. Alright come with me. I'm sure you would like a sword so follow me and I'll show you my collection." Barbus said slightly annoyed.

It was easy to tell Barbus was not happy about having customers who don't have to pay but he thought maybe if he wins more people will come to the forge and pay for better stuff.

When they came to the collection of swords Barbus had Zien was stunned and liked how most felt but none where great for him to handle. And while barbus and Izabel talked about if there was any more of if he could make one Zien saw the sword Adammus and Barbus was talking about before. It's hilt was black as night and it had a double sided blade that looked like it could cut wood like butter and when he pulled it off the rack an inscription appeared on the blade. But it wasn't the one Barbus and Adammus had seen.

"_A man with Dragon's Power has taken hold of my hilt. Now speak my name and all my secrets shall be revealed._" It said.

"Hey that particular sword is not for sale. I'm sorry you cannot have that sword." Barbus said as he was coming towards Zien to take it.

Then Zien spoke the sword's name.

"_Caerula Flammis" _He said unknown to him that he also put a little power into the words.

Suddenly the blade burst into blue flames and Barbus was knocked five feet across the room by the sheer force of the power unleashed by the sword. It was strange. Zien could feel the flames but they weren't hot to him, in fact the flames were cold.

"Impossible you figured out how to activate the sword in seconds. How did you do it? And more important is that sword what I think it is?" Adammus said sounding amazed and curious at the same time.

"I just said the words that came in my head. I didn't know they would do this. And what do you mean by that?" Zien asked after the flames on the sword died out.

"Zien that sword is the infamous Azure Blade. It's a legend known through all history. It will only activate for who the spirit inside the sword deems worthy. Legend goes there once was a Phoenix who did not burn red but it burned blue flames and it was incredibly wise. Many people tried to slay it for its feather's supposedly had special powers but all failed and perished. One day someone trapped it in its sleep and tried to kill it but it instead transferred its mind and soul inside the sword and burned the man's arm off. But when the blade fell from his hand it was imbedded in the Phoenix's heart thus making it impossible to return to its body. Very few were able to wield the sword and all were undefeated." Izabel explained.

"Then I guess it is my sword now. With this I will win easily but there is no harm in making the show look good." Zien said with a crooked smile.

They left to return to the castle to tell the king they were ready and when they did he congratulated Zien and sent him to a waiting tent to get ready for the fight.

"Hey bird boy. Don't even think of trying to get that position. I've worked forever trying to get that position and now that it's open for the taking I'm going to have it. You may have wings and maybe brawn but I have the brains here so me and my sword Lifedrainer will kill you." One of the opposing wizards said trying to psych Zien out so he would lose focus.

"You're going to have to do better than that to scare me. No in fact what you want to do is run and hide because I'm your worst nightmare buddy." Zien said in reply.

"That's enough you two. Let's just do our best fighting in the ring instead of here. Save your energy I always say." said an old man

"Shut it Rish. I doubt your old bones will last long against Me." said the first wizard.

"I may be old but that doesn't mean I still can't beat you in a fight like I did before." Rish said.

He rose from his chair and shook Zien's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Zien, My name is Rish as you might have guessed. Anyway if you do happen to win don't kill me alright. I won't have any hard feelings losing its justi have work I still need to do before I die." Rish said with a smile.

"I was told though that I have to kill both of you." Zien said puzzled.

"Oh no that's just implied to make sure if someone does have hard feelings about losing then they can't come and kill you in your sleep or something." Rish explained.

Zien didn't know why but he liked Rish and decided that he wasn't going to kill him during the fight. Just then he heard the king's voice yelling about how he is honored to have all the audience there and he then said each of the candidate's names and they went out one by one to make sure they don't kill each other on the way out. And when Zien heard his name he went outside.

"Now let the battle begin and may the best man win" the king yelled.

And then the fight began.

End of Chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The wizard ran at Zien with his sword raised in the air ready to strike. Zien parried his attack and twisted the blade around the hilt of his sword so when he pulled back it yanked the wizard's sword out of his hand.

"Hah it seems you are a little skilled. I should tell you my name before I kill you to be polite shouldn't I? The name is Nindorac and I'll be the last person you meet alive." Nindorac said.

He then rolled under a side slash from Zien and grabbed his sword again. He then tried to stab Zien in the back. Zien quickly turned and deflected the blade but instead he got a small cut on his side.

"And with that one small cut its checkmate." Nindorac said laughing.

He was nearly right. He felt the effects of his sword's enchantment and it was slowly eating his stamina. If this kept on for long he wouldn't last. He made a quick stab at Nindorac and he heard the sink of his blade into the man's chest.

"Maybe next time in a fight you'll get up faster instead of talking." Zien said.

"Well said now how about a fight with a real swordsman. Like for example a blade wizard?" Rish said from the other side of the ring.

Zien ran at Rish and made a powerful side slash but Rish blocked it easily. Zien then tried to fake a right side slash and then change the direction so it turns into an overhead slash but Rish blocked as if he was able to read his mind.

"Close but not quite correct my friend. It's the enchantment on my sword allowing me to see what you will do with your sword when you think about it." Rish said informatively.

"Then I guess I should show what my sword can do. _Caerula Flammis._" Zien said intent on winning.

Zien's sword then exploded in blue flames, and Rish felt the heat of the flames from where he stood.

"Impressive. It seems you were picked by a legendary sword. But guess what friend you're not the only one." Rish said.

He then took his sword and plunged the blade into the ground to the hilt, then holding his hands in a shape of a jewel he spoke it's name.

"_Terra Gladius_" Rish said powerfully.

When Zien then felt a rumble under the ground and jumped quickly to see a large amount of sword blades of all kinds stab at him from the ground.

"My sword is able to make other blades at any time with anything when its name is called out. That is why I have never lost fight before." Rish said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? You haven't won yet." Zien said as he unfurled his wings to show he doesn't have to touch the ground.

Zien then dived at Rish to run him through when suddenly a barrier of swords appeared around him.

He quickly turned up so he wouldn't kill himself and looked around. The only way to get him would be to fly right on top of him and then fall to attack. Zien then flew right above Rish and curled his wings up so he would fall and be able to attack.

Rish expected the fall and a minute before he got in range for Zien, 12 blades erupted from the ground stabbing him multiple times.

"Actually, I believe I have won. It's a shame I had to kill you." Rish said.

He grabbed Zien's body and threw him across the arena and turned to receive the speech of recognition from the king.

"It seems we have a winner. Rish the sword mage will become the new General of . . . . Excuse me but it seems I was mistaken. The fight isn't over yet, continue." The king said.

Rish turned around to see Zien's body getting up while blue flames spewed from his wounds. Rish thought it was impossible for him to still be alive because he had made sure one of the blades stab through his throat. But yet there he was standing ready to fight more.

Zien then raced at Rish and sliced down and then quickly pulling it back up to slice his side. Rish knew something was wrong, because when he looked into his eyes he didn't see a person; all he saw was fire and a bird. Zien then stabbed Rish through the stomach and then the fight was over after Rish fell to his knees and Zien decapitated him.

Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay a lot has been going on sapping at my time but now I'm back and better than ever._


End file.
